Scaraleaf Dungeon
This mid-level dungeon, introduced on October 24, 2006, is filled entirely with Scaraleaves. There is no guaranteed reward for completing the dungeon, but it does offer the chance to fight Immature Scaraleaves, Black Scaraleaves, and a Golden Scarabugly. Access The entrance is at (1,26). Talk to El Scarador, who asks for a Scaraleaf Dungeon Key. Entering the dungeon consumes the key. Room 1 The first room contains 5 scaraleaves: * 2 Blue Scaraleaf (28) * 2 Red Scaraleaf (28) * 1 Green Scaraleaf (28) edit : levels and colors can change Room 2 This room must be exited by reaching the exit on the far side. The room is filled with mobs containing a single Immature Scaraleaf, which are aggressive, and a level 40 Black Scaraleaf. It also has visible holes which will drop you into a basement also filled with Immature Scaraleaves. You must work your way to the opposite end of the room, avoiding the aggressive monsters (or killing them all before they respawn). Groups of players should wait for all the members of their group to reach the exit before moving on to the next room, to assist with any battles. Be careful, each Immature Scaraleaf has 100% resistance to a random element. This makes them risky for some classes to battle solo. Room 3 This room contains a mob with 6 scaraleaves: * 2 White Scaraleaf (30) * 2 Blue Scaraleaf (28) * 2 White Scaraleaf (28) edit : levels and colors can change Room 4 This room contains a mob with 7 scaraleaves: * 1 Red Scaraleaf (30) * 2 Red Scaraleaf (28) * 1 Blue Scaraleaf (30) * 3 Blue Scaraleaf (28) edit : levels and colors can change Room 5 This room contains a mob with 7 scaraleaves: * 1 Black Scaraleaf (40) * 1 Red Scaraleaf (32) * 3 Red Scaraleaf (30) * 1 Blue Scaraleaf (28) edit : levels and colors can change Room 6 This room contains a mob with 7 scaraleaves: * 1 Black Scaraleaf (42) * 1 White Scaraleaf (32) * 2 Green Scaraleaf (32) * 1 Green Scaraleaf (30) * 2 White Scaraleaf (28) edit : levels and colors can change (i just did room 6 and there was no black scaraleaf)I second that but dam freaking boogers they are like everywhere if u like to eat boogers Room 7 This room contains a mob with 8 scaraleaves: * 1 Green Scaraleaf (34) * 2 Red Scaraleaf (32) * 1 Blue Scaraleaf (32) * 1 White Scaraleaf (28) * 3 Immature Scaraleaf (20) edit : levels and colors can change i second that Room 8 The final room contains the toughest mob of all: * 1 Golden Scarabugly (78,74) * 1 Black Scaraleaf (46) * 1 Black Scaraleaf (44) * 1 Black Scaraleaf (40) * 1 Red Scaraleaf (36) * 1 Green Scaraleaf (32) * 1 Blue Scaraleaf (32) * 1 White Scaraleaf (30) edit : levels vary but group around lvl 338. Always same bugs Category:Dungeon